The Stowaway
by LynnHallow
Summary: Donna and the Doctor find a little Stowaway in the TARDIS. But who is she? And where does she come from?


"Well Donna, where do you want to go next?"

The Doctor opened the TARDIS's doors and Donna Noble, his faithful companion, followed him inside.

"I don't know..." She said. "Being back on Earth in the 21st century has been so boring! You pick a place."

"How about... America?"

"America? America?" Donna laughed. "We can go anywhere in the entire universe and you want to go to America?"

"And how about America a few hundred years ago? Before you Brits destroyed the land?"

"You Brits? I had nothing to do with it!"

"Sorry Donna! So, shall we go there then?"

"Yeah sure Doctor, sure. But I don't see why we would want to hang out with Indians living in tipis when we can also go shopping in New York City!"

"Ah, the English attitude... Allons-y!"

The Doctor pulled a lever and pressed a few buttons. After that the TARDIS started making awfully loud noises and started shaking. It was never really pleasant and they never really knew what the TARDIS's noise actually sounded like, but still, they never thought they'd hear the sound of a screaming child.

The second the TARDIS stopped moving Donna looked at the Doctor and asked: "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. It must have come from the inside of the TARDIS and I think it's still here."

"It better not be some sort of alien!" Donna shouted.

"Hey! Relax, Donna! I'm an alien and I'm a pretty nice lad right?"

"Well, I'm sorry. I actually meant some sort of green martian like ET."

"ET wasn't green and wasn't a marsian! Now, let's found out who or what is trapped inside my beloved TARDIS."

It didn't take them very long. The TARDIS was very big but there was no room to hide besides the control panel. Underneath the control panel sat a little girl with black curly hair.

"Hello there! I'm the Doctor! And that ginger one over there is called Donna!" The Doctor said.

"Bog off!" The girl shouted.

"Well... This happens to be my vehicle so actually I should be the one to ask you to leave. But now you're already here... How did you actually get inside?" The Doctor asked.

"What do you think? Through the door! You idiot!"

"Oh in that case..."

"Stop it! You're a doctor and doctors aren't supposed to be funny so shut up!"

"What I was trying to say..."

"Oh, piss off, I'm outta here!"

The girl stood up, walked to the door and opened it. But after looking outside for a few seconds she closed the door and shouted: "You've kidnapped me! You'll pay for this you fake Doctor! Take me home immediately!"

The Doctor and Donna looked at each other. They both didn't know what to do.

"Now!" The girl ran up to the control panel and pressed some random buttons.

"Umm... You... What's your name again? I shouldn't do that if I were you!" The Doctor said.

The girl answered with an evil grin on her face: "I know. Because you're not me and kidnapped me because you fancy little girls! And gingers apparently... And it's Tracy, Tracy Beaker."

"Tracy, honestly, don't touch anything!"

But Tracy ignored him. She seemed to enjoy disobeying him and pulled the big lever while looking directly into his eyes.

"No!" The Doctor screamed, but it was too late. The TARDIS started shaking. From the inside it felt as if they bumped into a hundred things. Donna held onto the Doctor and tried to help Tracy, who had just fallen on her back. The lights inside the TARDIS went out and the control panel became so hot the Doctor wouldn't hold onto it anymore so he and Donna fell too.

"What buttons did you press?" Donna shouted.

"How am I supposed to know? It's your machine!" Tracy shouted back.

"It's not, it's his!"

"Girls, please! There's nothing we can do about it right now so calm down! There's no need to panic."

"I'm not panicking! I'm only pissed!" Tracy said.

"Oh, shut it Tracy!" The Doctor and Donna both shouted.

After those words the TARDIS stopped moving, as if they were a magic spell.

"See, we're alright. Now take me home you freaks!" Tracy said, before The Doctor and Donna even got the chance to get up.

"Yes Tracy, we got it. So, where do you live? And what year are we in now?" The Doctor asked.

"What year are we in now? What's wrong with you?"

Donna took a look at Tracy's bag and said: "Doctor, she's from he 21st century, she has a Nintendo DS."

"21st century? Of course not, I was just on my way to go aboard this ship the Titanic, for a holiday to the USA."

"Really?" The Doctor asked.

"No! Why am I always surrounded by lunatics?"

"Tracy, now please, tell me where you live and I'll take you there."

Tracy looked around. She probably understood she was inside a teleporting time machine.

"I live in Beverly Hills with my mum."

Donna started laughing.

"Beverly Hills?" She laughed. "You're not fooling anyone!"

"Why are you laughing? That's where I live! The Doctor asked me didn't he?"

"Yeah, but you have an English accent." Donna said, still laughing.

"So? I was born in England but we moved there when I was five."

"But we never went to LA, so how have you..."

"I said I live there and I'm not lying! I'm very looking forward to going home because you are both very annoying people and I can't wait to see my mum again."

The Doctor wasn't sure if she was speaking the truth or not, but he trusted her. He knew she didn't quite like it inside the TARDIS. So he walked up to the control panel and asked: "So, what's your address?"

"I'm not sure, I only know the name of the street. Mulholland Drive."

"Mulholland Drive? Tracy, that street is incredibly long!"

"Yes, I know, but I forgot the number! But it was... I think it's 6342 or something. Or 6432. But I think iy's 6342."

The Doctor didn't ask any more questions. He told the TARDIS the destination and in less than 20 seconds the TARDIS landed right in front of 6342 Mulholland Drive in Beverly Hills.

"We're there Tracy. Do you want me or Donna, or both of us, to walk you to your home?"

Tracy smiled but said: "No thanks, I'm fine. See you!"

"Wait, Tracy!" Donna said. "Can I please come with you, only to see your house? I've never been to Beverly Hills before."

"Oh, well... It's just a big house with a swimming pool. And I don't think my mum will allow you to come in. She's very afraid of paparazzi, you see."

"Only from the outside?"

"Alright! Only from the outside then."

Tracy and Donna both got out of the TARDIS and walked to the house. It was a gigantic house indeed, but the name Madonna on the gate kind of bothered Donna.

"Tracy, are you aware of the fact that this is Madonna's house?" She asked.

Tracy's face turned red but she said: "Yes, why?"

"Well, I think you've made a mistake. I don't think you live in the same house as Madonna."

"Hey, I do! She's my mum!"

"She is not. What's wrong with you? Get back into the TARDIS right now and explain to me and the Doctor why you lied."

"I didn't lie you ignorant..."

"Yes you did. I know everything about Madonna. She has four childred. Lourdes, Rocco, David and Mercy."

"Mercy? It's Tracy!"

"This is not funny. Your real mum is probably really worried about you. Maybe she even called the police because she thinks something bad has happened to you."

"She's not..." Tracy whispered.

"I think she is, now get back inside the TARDIS and we'll take you back to the UK."

"SHE IS NOT!" Tracy shouted. Her eyes got all watery and she got a very sad look on her face. Obviously Donna noticed that.

"Hey... What's wrong?"

"Nothing... It's hay fever."

"Hay fever in October? What is it Tracy, why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying. Tracy Beaker never cries."

Donna put her arms around Tracy to comfort her, but Tracy pushed her away and said: "Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry Tracy, I only wanted to comfort you..."

"No really ginger, I'm fine. But can I ask you something?"

Donna smiled and answered: "Of course, what is it?"

"Are you shagging the Doctor?"

Donna started laughing again.

"Oh Tracy, you're such a cheeky girl! But no, definitely not! We're only traveling together because he can't stand being alone."

"Can I come with you? Travel along?"

Donna sighed.

"I'm sorry sweetie... I don't think so..."

"Why not? It will be fun! We'll have a laugh won't we?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. But I think you're a little too young. You still go to school and your parents will miss you so much, won't they?"

"Stop talking about my parens! My mother doesn't care about me and my father's dead, so please shut up!"

"I'm sorry... I didn't know... But still, your mother does care about you."

"Yeah, that explains why I've been in a care home for years now."

"A care home? Really?"

"Yes, really! I'm not always lying! So if you have a heart you don't let me go back to that place."

"We have to Tracy, we can't just take you without asking anyone."

"Then ask them! They hate me anyway! They want me to be fostered."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think the Doctor and I will be good foster parents to you. We can't take care of you.

"Pleaasee! I will take care of myself! I..."

"Hey!" The Doctor interrupted her. "Come back into the TARDIS, I need to have a word with you Tracy Beaker."

Tracy sighed, looked at Donna as if she had secretly told the Doctor she didn't live there and walked back inside the TARDIS.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well Tracy, apparently Stowey House in London is missing one of its residents."

"So?"

"The missing girl is called Tracy Beaker, is eleven years old, and looks exactly like you. Are you sure you live here in Beverly Hills."

"Yeah, I've never even been to London. Why do you always think I'm lying?"

Donna walked in too and said: "Because you just gave us the directions to Madonna's house."

The Doctor started laughing.

"She did? Oh, that's hilarious!"

"It's not, Doctor. She lives in a care home because her mother wouldn't take care of her... It's quite tragic actually."

"Yes it is." Tracy said. "I have a huge trauma. But I'm sure with lots of love from two very sweet foster parents I'm sure I can live with it."

"No, Tracy, you're a very sweet and lifely girl but... We can't..." Donna said.

"Lifely? You called me lifely? That's grown up language for difficult you stupid bitch! I know why you don't want to foster me, I..."

Tracy was interrupted by the sound of a teleporting TARDIS. She turned around and asked the Doctor: "What are you doing?"

"Bringing you back to your care home." He said.

"No! I don't want to go! I really don't! Why are you doing this to me? I hate you! Both of you!"

Before Tracy even finished shouting at them the TARDIS landed right in front of Stowey House. The Doctor opened the door and smiled at Tracy.

"Home sweet home!" He said, but Tracy only gave him a nastly look. She ran out of the TARDIS without even looking back.

"Bye Tracy! If you ever want to see us again, look for trouble, you'll find him!" Donna said before she was too far away.

"NO! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU GUYS EVER AGAIN!" Tracy shouted and she went inside.

"Well... That was something wasn't it?" Donna sighed.

"Yeah... We should have gone inside with her, to tell them nothing happened to her."

"I don't know, I think she's fine on her own."

They went back into the TARDIS and the Donna closed the doorst while the Doctor went to the control panel.

"Hey Doctor..." Donna said. "Let's go back to Beverly Hills. We need to do some sightseeing."

"Yeaahhh... Why not? We can bring Tracy if you like?"

"She said she never wanted to see us again."

"Only because she's angry. I think she'd love to come with us."

"No Doctor, let her. You know where she lives. You can always ask her to be your companion when I get to old for you."

"Stop it Donna, you'll never get too old for a 900 year old man."

"That sounds bad... But emm, never mind. Let's go to Beverly Hills. Alonso!"

"It's allons-y Donna... Allons-y."

"Oh, what ever!"


End file.
